Discusión sin sentido
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Percy Jackson y Jason Grace constantemente se encontraban discutiendo sobre pequeños e infantiles sinsentidos. Cosas como quién podía crear el mejor tornado o invocar la tormenta más grande. Hoy, sin embargo, lo habían llevado a un nivel completamente distinto. —¡Yo fui el hermano mayor de Nico antes! —gritó Percy.


**Muy bien, quiero dedicar esta traducción especialmente a kazehaya-Hanamiya, quien me preguntó si "Pointless Argument" tenía una versión en español. Para ser completamente honesta con ustedes, me encantaría traducir todas mis historias del inglés al español y viceversa, pero siempre me pasan cosas (de acuerdo a una amiga no me pasan cosas, sino que me paso yo misma, pero bueno), y me distraigo con la vida. Como sea, a donde quiero llegar es a que si ven una historia que les interese y no está disponible en español, siéntanse con la confianza de pedirme la traducción y con todo gusto le haré un lugar en mi agenda. **

**Esta historia fue originalmente publicada en algún punto del 2015 y, si me preguntan a mí, es una locura que hayan pasado cuatro años desde entonces. De verdad, no lo puedo creer. Puedo claramente recordar cuando escribí esto, puedo decirles en dónde estaba sentada y qué clase estaba teniendo. Es una locura. **

**Bien, es hora de que me haga a un lado y los deje leer, así que...**

**Nota original: **

**Bueno, esto apareció en mi mente después de que viera un fanart en Pinterest y los diálogos comenzaron a aparecer, así que escribí esto ayer. Sé que es algo OOC, especialmente de parte de Nico, pero simplemente quería que fuera cómico en lugar del Hurt/Comfort que generalmente escribo.**

**Por cierto, me di cuenta de que la mayoría de mis historias no hay disclaimer, así que aquí va: Percy Jackson, sus personajes y su historia original no me pertenecen. Tampoco es mía la imagen que vi en Pinterest porque soy terrible dibujando.**

**¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**_Discusión sin sentido_**

* * *

Todo había empezado con una pequeña discusión, como tantas otras de los dos muchachos. Dado que eran los héroes del Campamento Mestizo y del Campamento Júpiter, dado que habían salvado el mundo y todo eso, la gente esperaba que fueran serios y maduros. Sin embargo, como el _Argo II_ al completo sabía, ése no era el caso.

Percy Jackson y Jason Grace constantemente se encontraban discutiendo sobre pequeños e infantiles sinsentidos. Cosas como quién podía crear el mejor tornado o invocar la tormenta más grande.

Hoy, sin embargo, lo habían llevado a un nivel completamente distinto. Ese día, justo después del desayuno, habían comenzado de nueva cuenta, retándose el uno al otro y recordando los errores del otro semidiós más de lo que se podía decir que recordaban los cumpleaños de sus novias.

Esa pequeña discusión pronto escaló, y ahora estaban al borde de los gritos, parados en medio del camino que continuaba hacia las cabañas y que se internaba al comedor. Tanto Annabeth como Piper se encontraban a su lado, con expresiones de confusión en los rostros y sin estar seguras de si debían interrumpir a los chicos o no.

—¡Pues entonces escojo a Nico! —exclamó Jason, haciendo un ademán con sus manos.

—Hombre, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¡Yo fui el hermano mayor de Nico antes! —replicó Percy, como si estuviera haciendo una afirmación que debía resultar obvia.

—¡Cuando empieces a actuar como tal! —continuó Jason.

—¿A actuar como…? —repitió Percy, como si fuera a retar a Jason por el simple hecho de repetir sus palabras—. ¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido! ¡Ya no sabes qué más decir!

—¡Acabo de decir lo que quería decir! —increpó Jason—. ¡Simplemente no puedes aceptar que te gané esta vez!

—¡No ganaste nada! ¡Yo lo conocí primero! —arguyó Percy.

Piper y Annabeth se encararon la una a la otra e hicieron una mueca idéntica, preguntándose sin palabras qué era lo que debían hacer. Sin embargo, antes de que Piper pudiera hechizarlos o de que Annabeth pudiera ordenarles que se callaran de una vez, una nueva figura apareció, surgida de la nada. Literalmente, pues se había materializado de las sombras, lo que le valió un grito sorprendido por parte de las chicas, aunque su súbita aparición fue ignorada por los muchachos que discutían.

—¡Ustedes dos, es suficiente! —ladró Nico, adelantándose hacia Jason y Percy al tiempo que hacía un ademán con las manos, lo cual hizo suponer a ambas jóvenes que había estado escuchando la pelea de los otros dos semidioses oculto en algún lugar—. ¡Ni siquiera quiero un hermano mayor!

De inmediato, los dos jóvenes se giraron al unísono para mirarlo, con expresiones de incredulidad y confusión en el rostro.

—Tú… ¿qué? —preguntaron con desconcierto.

En ese momento Annabeth tomó un paso al frente, rodando sus ojos grises.

—Bien —comenzó, impávida—. Esto quizá sonará un poco insensible, así que me disculpo —dijo, lanzándole una mirada al hijo de Hades—. Pero lo que creo que Nico está tratando de decir es que él perdió a una hermana mayor, no a un hermano —explicó lo más objetivamente que pudo.

—Exactamente —asintió Nico, apuntando a la hija de Atenea con la cabeza—. Su discusión no tiene sentido

Sus palabras parecieron traer una idea completamente nueva a las mentes de los dos semidioses, y pronto sus rostros se cubrieron de abatimiento.

—Pero… —ambos murmuraron con su mejor imitación de cachorros golpeados. Lo cual fue en vano, pues Nico ya había girado sobre sus talones para encarar a Annabeth y Piper, quienes ahora se debatían entre reírse de las tristes expresiones de sus novios o regañarlos por el ridículo que habían hecho.

—Entonces escojo a Annabeth —concluyó Nico mientras avanzaba resueltamente hasta la hija de Atenea para poder rodear su cintura con sus brazos.

—¿Q-qué? —murmuró ella conmocionada en cuento sintió los delgados brazos de Nico alrededor suyo.

Vagamente, Annabeth escuchó a Piper tratado de contener una risilla cuando ella comenzó a darle torpes palmadas a la cabeza de Nico. Finalmente, la hija de Atenea decidió que no tenía nada que perder y terminó por envolver los hombros de Nico con su brazo derecho, acercándolo a sí. Annabeth aún estaba tratando de procesar el hecho de que Nico di Angelo estaba aferrado a ella al tiempo que ella le devolvía el gesto, lo cual era algo inmensamente extraño; no molesto o poco grato, no. Sólo… inusual, inesperado. Sin embargo, sus reflexiones se vieron súbitamente interrumpidas cuando la discusión de Percy y Jason se reanudó.

—Bueno, ¡entonces conseguiré una hermana menor! —gritó Percy, su voz cargada de emoción nuevamente.

—¡No, no vas a ganar esto! —retó Jason al tiempo que ambos se giraban hacia las jóvenes, quienes cambiaron el peso de sus cuerpos de un pie a otro en señal de incomodidad—. ¡No podemos elegir a ninguna de ellas! apuntó el hijo de Júpiter objetivamente—. ¡Son nuestras novias!

—Tienes razón —Percy asintió con una voz de reflexión, como si no se le hubiera ocurrido eso hasta entonces—. Eso sería extraño.

—¡Soy mayor que tú, sesos de alga! —Annabeth espetó, el desafío claro en su voz. Percy asintió, como si estuviera de acuerdo y se hallara más confundido ahora que nunca.

Jason y Percy aún estaban debatiéndose en cuanto a qué debían hacer cuando lo escucharon: una alegre y bien conocida risa. Ambos se giraron al unísono para ver a Hazel avanzando hacia ellos por el camino que estaban obstruyendo; presumiblemente volvía del campo de fresas, y venía tomada de la mano de Frank, riendo con despreocupación. Los semidioses se encararon de inmediato.

—¡Escojo a Hazel! —gritaron al mismo tiempo antes de girarse para alcanzar a la hija de Plutón, que se volvió a mirarlos con sorpresa. Por su parte, Frank retrocedió confusamente tan pronto vio a los dos semidioses que corrían hacia ellos.

—¡Un momento! —gritó Nico, desembarazándose del abrazo de Annabeth violentamente, casi empujándola a un lado—. ¡Hazel es _mi_ hermana pequeña! —vociferó mientras se apresuraba a alcanzar a Jason y Percy, quienes ya estaban discutiendo de nueva cuenta.

Piper y Annabeth suspiraron.

—Ya ni siquiera sé de qué están hablando —se quejó Piper.

—Yo tampoco —Annabeth se encogió de hombros—. Todo lo que entendí es que ahora, aparentemente, tengo tres hermanos menores.

—Eso si no quieres adoptar a Hazel también —apuntó Piper.

Ambas se volvieron para ver a los semidioses que discutían, entre los cuales ahora se incluía Nico, quien justo estaba replicándole algo a Jason, al tiempo que hacía un violento aspaviento con las manos. Por otro lado, Hazel intentaba calmarlos, con una mueca de confusión absoluta en el rostro.

Las jóvenes comenzaron a avanzar hacia sus amigos cansinamente, decididas a terminar con esa discusión sin sentido de una vez por todas.

* * *

**Y bien, así llegamos al final XD. ****kazehaya-Hanamiya, ¿qué te pareció? ¿Valió la pena la espera? Y para todos mis demás lectores lindos, ¿qué piensan? Sé que es una locura, pero, ¿qué les puedo decir? La Karen de 15 años tenía cosas extrañas en la cabeza y mucho tiempo libre, ¿qué se le va a hacer?**

**Por cierto, cuando escribí esto aún no era canon que Percy tuviera una hermana menor, pero ese headcanon (que ahora es real) siempre me pareció de lo más tierno del mundo. Por otro lado, cuando estaba transcribiendo esto me di cuenta de que también hubiera sido muy cómico que Annabeth se uniera a la discusión de los chicos y dijera algo como "Bueno, si Nico es ahora mi hermano pequeño y Hazel es la hermana pequeña de Nico entonces, por lógica, Hazel es mi hermana pequeña también y ustedes dos ya pueden ir buscándose alguien más a quién importunar". Personalmente, creo que eso sería lo único capaz de hacer callar a ese par y que Nico estaría enormemente agradecido con Annabeth por haber hecho que Percy y Jason se fueran. XD**

**Les reitero, si hay una historia que quieran leer en español (o, en su defecto, una historia en español que quieran leer en inglés), pueden pedírmela con confianza. Es probable que me tarde una pequeña eternidad en traducirla, como me tardo una eternidad en contestar los comentarios y los mensajes de WatsApp, pero tengan por seguro que leo cada uno de ellos y haré lo que pueda para que ustedes tengan fanfiction que leer.**

**Sin más por el momento... ¡nos leemos pronto!**

**Nota original:**

**Así que... ¿cómo salió esto? ¡Por favor háganmelo saber con sus comentarios!**


End file.
